houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Stevie Rae Johnson
Template:Quote|I Know dead. I've been there, done that and got the fricken tee-shirt.|'Stevie Rae Johnson'}} Biography ---- Stevie Rae Johnson is Zoey Redbird's room mate and best friend. She was marked three months before Zoey. She lived in Henrietta, Oklahoma and had three brothers whose names are unknown. Un-Deadness In Betrayed, Stevie Rae finds out that she has an affinity for the element Earth but sadly not too long after her body rejects the Change and she dies. This caused Zoey to go through depression and made her really paranoid. She eventually found out that Stevie Rae was still alive and had a little bit of humanity inside of her. Throughout the books Zoey managed to reach out to her BFF and restore her humanity. Zoey and her circle then performed a ritual for Stevie Rae and ended up making her mark turn red, as in fresh blood. She then became the first ever Red Vampyre, as she completed the change. She is also the first ever Red Vampyre High Priestess, so she has a big responsibility as she has to look after he followers. Personality Stevie Rae is described as having a bouncy and bubbly personality. She's amiable and very kind by nature. She also know's when to take charge and take orders when necessary. Although this did changed as she made a change into the first Red Vampyre. She was said to be slightly dark and aggresive at times and then she would suddenly snap out of it and be herself again. Zoey said this was because of the dreadful change she had to go through and overcome to find her humanity again. Stevie Rae is still the sweet Okie girl most of the time but has some sly tendencies, like when she hid Rephraim and didn't tell anyone. Affinity Stevie Rae has an affinity for Earth. She lost the affinity when she died but got it back from Aphrodite who held it temporarily. She also gained a new affinity when she bacame a Red Vampyre. Stevie Rae, along with the other Red Fledglings, has the ability of mind control. Her affinity for Earth is very strong and is her most powerful affinity yet. Relationships Zoey Redbird Zoey was Stevie Rae's roommate when Zoey first came to the House of Night, and the two bonded instantly. When Zoey discovered about her affinities for all the elements, or had an encounter with Erik Night, Stevie Rae was the first person she told. When Stevie Rae died in Zoey's arms in Betrayed, Zoey was distraught. When Zoey found Stevie Rae undead, she vowed to never give up on her best friend. Their friendship is shown to be very strong as even though at one point Stevie Rae went to the dark side, Zoey never gave up on her and succeded at making her humanity return. They always share their personal secrets with one another, and barely leave anything out. Just after Stevie Rae dies, then is resurected, their friendship is still strong, but not like before and they start sharing less secrets as Stevie Rae leaves out alot of stuff from Zoey, such as Rephaim. However, once everything is exposed, Zoey forgives Stevie Rae and things are back to normal for the two. Rephaim In Tempted, Stevie Rae finds Rephaim, Kalona's favorite son (otherwise known as a Raven Mocker) severly wounded from being shot from the sky. Rephiam pleads for her to kill him but Stevie Rae could not, because she hears his human-sounding voice and begins to see humanity inside him. She helps him heal and checks on him often. Rephaim is used as bait when Nicole and the other rogue red fledglings want to kill Stevie Rae, but Rephaim ends up saving her. In the process, Stevie Rae has to gain strength by drinking Rephaim's blood, and the two Imprint instantly. From then on, it is obvious the two are love interests. Throughout the series, the two become closer. In Burned, Stevie Rae accidentally invokes the White Bull of Darkness, who then proceeds to cut her in multiple places. She calls for Rephaim, who faces the bull for her, declaring that Stevie Rae belongs to him. Stevie Rae then invokes the Black Bull of Light to save Rephaim. Later, when Stevie Rae is about to Imprint with her boyfriend Dallas, Rephaim shows up and tells her not to do it. Stevie Rae chooses to abandon Dallas and be with Rephaim (this causes Dallas to embrace Darkness and change into a vampyre). Rephaim and Stevie Rae fly back to Gilcrease, where they see an image of Rephaim as a human in a fountain. However, Rephaim feels his fathers return from the Otherworld and says he cannot betray his father. At the end of Burned, when Zoey and Kalona return from the Otherworld, Rephaim and Stevie Rae are forced to be on opposing sides of Light and Darkness. Throughout Awakened, they continue to see and show affection for each other. Stevie Rae has a talk with her Mama about Rephaim, and her mother encourages Stevie Rae to listen to her heart and tell the truth. Near the end of Awakened, in the middle of Jack's funeral, Rephaim is spotted above the House of Night by Neferet. She uses Darkness to shoot him down from the sky, and orders Dragon Lankford to kill him. Stevie Rae intervenes, coming clean about their Imprint. Kalona also comes, and Stevie Rae confesses that she is in love with Rephaim, and Rephaim says that he is in love with Stevie Rae. Kalona gives his son an ultimatum, telling Rephaim to choose between him and Stevie Rae. Rephaim chooses Stevie Rae, and Kalona disowns him. Kalona departs, and then the Goddess Nyx appears. She knows that Rephaim has turned from the path of Darkness, so she gives him a gift: he will have a human form during the night, but as punishment for his past actions, he would be condemned to a raven during the day. Dragon Lankford insists that he will not accept Rephaim, so he, Stevie Rae, Zoey, Stark, Damien, the Twins, Aphrodite, Darius and the red fledglings go to the depot tunnels in their own House of Night. Rephaim is now Stevie Rae's Consort and mate. In Destined, Rephaim expresses his wishes to attend school at the House of Night, though Neferet and Dragon do not want him there. Zoey and Stevie Rae appeal their case to the Leader of the High Council, Duantia, and she agrees that Rephaim may be allowed to attend. He eventually ends up taking Thanatos' class with Stevie Rae. While at the House of Night, Rephaim is visited by three of his brothers, who ask him to spy for Kalona. Rephaim refuses, but before his brothers can leave Dragon leads an attack. Stevie Rae stands by Rephaim, saying that there should be no fighting. However, Rephaim loves his father, but Stevie Rae insists that Rephaim stay away from Kalona. This is a constant argument throughout Destined. While Rephaim just wants his father to love him, Stevie Rae believes that Kalona won't turn from Darkness, thus causing more pain to Rephaim. Later in the book, Aphrodite has a vision of Rephaim's death, though she is not certain who kills him. While witnessing a reveal spell at Grandma Redbird's farm, Neferet's vessel Aurox attacks Rephaim. Dragon Lankford arrives just in time to stop Aurox from killing Rephiam completely, but he is mortally wounded. Aurox manages to kill Dragon, and Rephaim is dying. Stevie Rae calls Kalona in desperation, and Kalona reclaims Rephaim as his son. Kalona's tears heal Rephaim, and at the end of Destined Rephaim and Stevie Rae are riding back to the House of Night together. 'Dallas' A red fledging who is Stevie Rae's ex-boyfriend. They met in the tunnels and slowly developed a relationship. Throughout Burned, Dalles is visibily upset when Stevie Rae is withdrawn and keeps wanting to leave without him (when she leaves she's checking on Rephaim). When Stevie Rae invokes the White Bull, Dallas is unable to break into her circle. When the bulls leave and the circle is broken, Dallas sees Rephaim and thinks that the Raven Mocker was hurting Stevie Rae, though Stevie Rae assures him the Rephaim meant no harm. Later in the book, Dallas accompanies Stevie Rae and the rest of the red fledglings to the tunnels where they confront Nicole and her group. Dallas discovers that he has an affinity for electricity. When Stevie Rae's red fledglings have left the tunnels, he and Stevie Rae are on the verge of Imprinting when Rephaim shows up, begging Stevie Rae not to break the Imprint he shares with her. Dallas is distraught to the point he tries to kill both Stevie Rae and Rephaim, calling Stevie Rae a "slut". Dallas changes into a full fledged vampyre during this time, but also turns over to Darkness. Finding he is unable to kill Stevie Rae or Rephaim, he joins Nichole's group. In Destined, Dallas and his group of red fledglings rejoin the Tulsa House of Night, where they are enrolled in Thanatos' specials class, along with Stevie Rae. Dallas makes continued rude remarks about her relationship with Rephaim, and even tries to start a fight with them in the middle of the hallway. It is unknown what part he will play in the rest of the series. Category:Blue fledglings Category:Red vampire Category:Member of the Dark Daughters and Sons Category:Dead Category:Un-Dead